


Scotty Does Know

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Inspired by the song Scotty Doesn't Know, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Top Derek, Top Scott McCall, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has the best view of his two favorite people. </p><p>Inspired by the Song: Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty Does Know

Scott’s noticed it a while ago. The way Stiles’s cheeks would redden so slightly. How his eyes would dilate and follow every movement the other man made. Scott doesn’t blame his boyfriend though. Derek is something that is completely out of this world. Not to mention Scott knows Stiles. Knows how ravenous he is. Knows how Stiles is always hungry and greedy for more. Curious to try everything and anything he can get his greedy little paws on. It’s one of the reasons Scott loves him so much. It helps make their lives so much more interesting. 

When he finally notices it though he can’t stop thinking about. This little thing Stiles seems to have for Derek. He wonders if Derek will dominate Stiles like he himself does. Shove him down to the mattress or let him ride on top. He sees Derek as the wall fucking tight, holding Stiles with ease against any surface. Maybe he’d even try to shut Stiles up like he always seems to want to. Place a gag in his mouth or tease Stiles till the boy can do nothing but whine with need. 

Scott knows the latter is possible. He’s done it himself. 

He imagines it’s probably a bit strange to think about his boyfriend being fucked by another guy. Especially one his boyfriend seems to have a thing for, but Scott’s no stranger to things that seem taboo. 

Which is why he’s currently up in a tree outside his boyfriend’s window watching the things he’s been dreaming of for the past couple months. Derek has Stiles shoved face down on the bed with his bare ass in the air. His got one hand holding Stiles down while the other works him open. Stiles lies under him begging and whimpering. Lips swollen and neck bruised. Wrecked. 

It’s obscenely perfect. 

He rubs at his cock through his jeans. Groaning as he frees himself. From the room he can hear the song ‘Scott Doesn’t Know’ playing softly from Stiles laptop. Part of Scott wants to role his eyes, but the other finds it so fitting. It just seems to make this already picture of sin just so much more dirtier. Especially when Derek finally enters Stiles with a slow thrust, letting the boy adjust. He sees the way Derek eyes seems to widen slightly, knows from experience of just how amazing it feels to enter Stiles. 

He rubs at his dick, teasing himself as he continues to watch. Speeds up his own movement when Derek does. He can’t help focusing on the things he never realized Stiles does when being fucked senseless. The way his mouth opens, drool slipping out and leaving a soft puddle on the bed. The way his eyes flutter and toes curl. He makes a note of needing to fuck Stiles in front of a mirror. 

He watches Derek too because Derek is something completely new. Derek fucks better than he ever imagined which really doesn’t surprise him. His muscles moving and shifting with each thrust of his hips, and the way he holds Stiles down with ease. He’s not nearly as loud as Stiles, but he makes these small grunting noises that send Scott close to the edge. 

He bites his lip trying to hold back. He focuses on Stiles again. He’s close. Scott can tell in the way Stiles’s begging as turned into repeated nonsense. Scott had never noticed before that Stiles’s entire body seems to respond when he orgasms. Each limb doing its own thing.

It’s really not that surprising. 

Derek cums soon after, pressing in and gripping Stiles’s hips tight as he knots. He’s never seen another wolf knot before, but it’s quite possibly the hottest thing Scott has ever seen. The way Derek’s mask just melts into pure pleasure. The way Stiles cries out, squirming and whimpering from a mix of pleasure and pain. 

He cums all over his hand, cheeks flushed as he pants to catch his breath. 

He waits a few minutes to calm himself down and pull his pants up, before he hops into the open window. Derek glances at him from his spot on the bed as he spoons Stiles against his chest waiting for the knot to go down. 

“You should join us next time.” His voices sounds wrecked. 

Scott can’t help but smile as he makes his way to the bed, lying down on Stiles’s other side. It’s a tight squeeze, but they somehow make it work. Stiles opens his eyes slightly mumbling and nuzzling against Scott’s chest as Scott kisses him softly on the cheek. 

“Yea, yea I should.”

He dreams of double penetration, and both of them holding Stiles up.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
